Such metal fiber membranes are well known in the art. They allow the radiant burners to heat up and cool down in a very fast way.
As a matter of example, WO-A-95/27871 discloses a metal fiber membrane for radiant gas burners where the membrane has been divided into a number of consecutive quadrangular porous zones in order to facilitate the thermal expansions when heating and thermal contractions when cooling down.